civbattleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Civ Battle Royale Mk. 3
Officially announced on the 15th of December, the CBR Mk. 3 will be, you guessed it, the CBR's third iteration,was set to go live on the 26th of December. However, the release date was first delayed to January, before being put on hold due to the revitalization of Mk. 2 and Colonialist Legacies handing over control to Blue Cassette. When it is eventually released,it will host 50 civilizations and 12 nation states in the usual Earth TSL map and will be streamed live on twitch with video summaries made so people can catch up on the action. Other features include; live data visualization, a twitch audience controlled camera, and the return of charity donations. Confirmed Civilisations The full civilisation roster has been announced, they are (in order of confirmation): *Muscovy (Ivan IV) *The Netherlands (William of Orange) *The Moors (Abd-ar-Rahman III) *Great Britain (Victoria) *The Turks (Mehmed II) *Persia (Cyrus the Great) *The UAE (Sheikh Zayed) *Assyria (Sammuramat) *Wallachia (Vlad III Tepes) *The Kalmar Union (Margarethe I) *Greenland (Erik the Red) *Prussia (Frederick) *The Papal States (Innocent III) *The Noongar (Yagan) *Australia (John Curtin) *New Zealand (Richard Seddon) *Tahiti (Purea) *The Canton Pirates (Ching Shih) *The Malay (Parameswara) *Japan (Oda Nobunaga) *Xia (Yu) *Bhutan (Jigme Singye Wangchuck) *Manchu (Nurhaci) *Punjab (Ranjit Singh) *The Chola (Raja Raja I) *Parthia (Mithridates I) *The Kazakhs (Ablai Khan) *The Nenets (Vavlyo) *The Xiongnu (Modu Chanyu) *The Chukchi (Lawtiliwadlin) *The Goths (Alaric) *Egypt (Hatshepsut) *South Africa (Nelson Mandela) *The Dervishes (Mohammed Hassan) *Zimbabwe (Nyatsimba Nutota) *Benin (Ewuare) *Kasanje (Kasanje Kalunga) *The Vandals (Genseric) *The Nazca (Cahuachi) *Trinidad and Tobago (Eric Williams) *The Tupi (Cunhambebe) *Paraguay (Francisco Solano) *Deseret (Brigham Young) *The Tlingit (Sheiyksh I) *The Dene (Thanadelthur) *The Apache (Geronimo) *The Aztecs (Montezuma) *America (Theodore Roosevelt) *The Iroquois (Hiawatha) *Cuba (Fidel Castro) The Nation States *Georgia (Tamar) *The Faroe Islands (Tróndur í Gøtu) *The Yolŋu (Wonggu) *Goguryeo (Gwanggaeto) *The Khmer (Suryavarman II) *Afghanistan (Ahmad Shah Durrani) *Nepal (Prithvi Narayan) *Songhai (Askia) *The Kuikuro (Anetü) *Chile (Pinochet) *The Cree (Poundmaker) *The Cherokee (Koowisguwi/John Ross) Candidates and their Download Links The list below includes the candidates for each region and their repective steam workshop download links (If they have been released that is). Northern America Western North America (3 Civs) *The Blackfoot (Running Eagle) *The Chinook (Comcoly) *California (William B. Ide) *The Dene (Thanadelthur) *Deseret (Brigham Young) *The Haida (Koyah) *The Salish (Seattle) *The Tlingit (Sheyiksh I) Central North America (1 Civ 1 CS) *The Apache (Geronimo) *The Comanche (Quanah Parker) *The Cree (Poundmaker) *The Mississippians (Tuskalossa) *The Omaha (Blackbird) *Poverty Point (Tahera) *Three Affiliated Tribes (Four Bears) Eastern North America (2 Civs 1 CS) *America (Andrew Jackson) *America (Franklin Roosevelt) *America (James K. Polk) *America (John F. Kennedy) *America (Lyndon B. Johnson) *America (Ronald Reagan) *America (Theodore Roosevelt) *America (Woodrow Wilson) *The Anishinaabee (Pontiac) *The Beothuk (Nonosbawsut) *The Calusa (Caalus) *The Cherokee (Attakullakulla) *The Cherokee (John Ross) *Confederate States (Jefferson Davis) *The Iroquois (Hiawatha) *The Seminole (Micanopy) *The Wabanaki (Henri Membertou) Caribbean (1 Civ) *Cuba (Céspedes) *Cuba (Fidel Castro) *Cuba (Fulgencio Batista) *Cuba (José Martí) *Haiti (Toussaint-Louverture) *The Taino (Agueybaná II) Southern America Mesoamerica (1 Civ) *The Aztecs (Montezuma I) *Mexico (Guadalupe Victoria) *The Olmecs (U Kix Chan) *Teotihuacan (Atlatl Cauac) *The Toltecs (Xochitl) *Yucatán (Santiago Mendez) *The Zapotecs (Cosijoeza) Brazil/Amazon (2 Civs 1 CS) *The Kuikuro (Anetu) *The Muisca (Nemequene) *Trinidad and Tobago (Eric Williams) *The Tupi (Cunhambebe) *Venezuela (Romulo Betancourt) Central Andes (1 Civ) *The Aymara (Tupac Katari) *Bolivia (Belzú) *Caral (Qhapac) *Chimu (Tacaymano) *Nazca (Cahuachi) *Peru (Ramón Castilla) *Tiwanaku (Huyustus) Southern Cone (1 Civ 1 CS) *Araucanía-Patagonia (Orélie I) *Chile (Balmaceda) *Chile (Pinochet) *Chile (Salvador Allende) *The Kaweskar (Terwa Koyo) *The Mapuche (Janequeo) *The Mapuche (Lautaro) *Paraguay (Gaspar Rodríquez) *Paraguay (Solano López) Australasia Polystralia (4 Civs 1 CS) *Australia (John Curtin) *The Kulin (William Barak) *The Murri (Gambu Ganuurru) *New Zealand (Michael Savage) *New Zealand (Seddon) *The Ngaro (Kameron Ngaro) *The Noongar (Yagan) *The Palawa (Tarenorerer) *Rapa Nui (Hotu Matua) *Samoa (Salamasina) *Tahiti (Purea) *Tonga ('Aho'eitu) *The Yolngu (Wonggu) South East Asia (2 Civs 1 CS) *Brunei (Bolkiah) *Canton Pirates (Ching Shih) *Demak (Raden Patah) *The Khmer (Suryavarman II) *Malaysia (Parameswara) *Siam (Ramkhamhaeng) *Taiwan (Koxinga) *Vietnam (Le Loi) Japan (1 Civ) *The Ainu (Shakushain) *Kanto (Hojo Ujiyasu) *Japan (Jimmu) *Japan (Oda Nobunaga) *Japan (Shigeru Yoshida) *Japan (Shotoku) *Japan (Takauji) *Japan (Tokugawa Ieyasu) *Japan (Toyotomi Hideyoshi) East Asia (3 Cvs 1 CS) *Bhutan (Jigme Dorji Wangchuck) *Bhutan (Jigme Singye Wangchuck) *China (Wu Ding) *China (Wu Zetian) *China (Yu) *China (Zhao Kuangyin) *Goguryeo (Gwanggaeto) *Korea (Jinheung) *Korea (Park Chung-hee) *Korea (Seonjo) *The Manchu (Nurhaci) Central Eurasia India (2 Civs 1 CS) *Chola (Raja Raja I) *Harappa (Went-Antu) *Maratha (Shivaji) *Maurya (Ashoka) *Nepal (Prithvi Narayan) *Pakistan (Muhammad Ali Jinnah) *Sikh (Ranjit Singh) Central Asia (2 Civs 1 CS) *Afghanistan (Ahmad Shah Durrani) *Bactria (Demetrius) *The Kazakhs (Ablai Khan) *The Massagetae (Tomyris) *Parthia (Mithridates I) *Scythia (Ateas) *Sogdiana (Gurak) Siberia (3 Civs) *The Chukchi (Eyhell) *The Evenks (Bombogor) *The Nenets (Vavlyo) *The Xiongnu (Modu Chanyu) Russia (2 Civs) *Cumania (Konchak) *The Goths (Alaric I) *Great Perm (Mikhail Velikopermsky) *Kievan Rus' (Olga) *Kievan Rus' (Yaroslav) *Muscovy (Ivan IV) *Novgorod (Aleksandr Nevsky) *Russia (Alexander I) *Russia (Catherine II) *Russia (Nicholas II) *Russia (Peter I) *Russia (Putin) Middle East Asia Minor/Caucasus (1 Civ 1 CS) *The Alans (Respendial) *Byzantium (Basil II) *Byzantium (Justinian I) *Byzantium (Theodora) *Georgia (Tamar) *Khazaria (Bulan) *Lydia (Croesus) *The Ottomans (Mahmud II) *The Ottomans (Mehmed II) *The Ottomans (Mehmed V) *The Ottomans (Suleiman) *Pergamon (Attalus I) *Turkey (Atatürk) *The Vainakhs (Beibulat Taimiev) Iran (1 Civ) *Ilkhanate (Ghazan) *Iran (Khomeini) *Persia (Abbas I) *Persia (Cyrus II) *Persia (Nader Shah) *Seljuqs (Alp Arslan) Mesopotamia/Levant (1 Civ) *Akkad (Sargon) *Assyria (Ashurbanipal) *Assyria (Sammuramat) *Iraq (Faisal I) *Jerusalem (Baldwin III) *Nabataea (Aretas III) *Palmyra (Zenobia) *Phoenicia (Hiram) *The Seleucids (Seleucus I Nicator) *Sumer (Eannatum) *Sumer (Gilgamesh) Arabia (1 Civ) *Hejaz (Hussein ibn Ali) *Oman (Saif bin Sultan) *Saudi Arabia (Abdulaziz ibn Saud) *The UAE (Sheikh Zayed) Africa The Nile (1 Civ) *Egypt (Akhenaten) *Egypt (Apophis) *Egypt (Cleopatra) *Egypt (Djoser) *Egypt (Hatshepsut) *Egypt (Narmer) *Egypt (Ptolemy I Soter) *Egypt (Ramesses II) *Makuria (Merkurios) *Nubia (Piye) Eastern/Southern Africa (3 Civs) *The Dervishes (Mohammed Hassan) *Ethiopia (Zara Yaqob) *Kilwa (Ali ibn al-Hassan) *The Maasai (Mbatian) *Rwanda (Rwabugiri) *South Africa (Nelson Mandela) *Tanzania (Mwinyi) *Zimbabwe (Nyatsimba Mutota) African Gulf/Sahel (2 Civs 1 CS) *Benin (Ewuare) *Dahomey (Agaja) *Kanem-Bornu (Idris Alauma) *Kasanje (Kasanje Kalunga) *The Mossi (Yennenga) *Nigeria (Awolowo) *Nri (Eri) *Oyo (Shango) *The Serer (Ama Joof) *Songhai (Askia) North Africa (1 Civ) *Algeria (Abdelkader) *The Almohads (Abd al-Mu'min) *The Berbers (Tin Hanin) *Carthage (Dido) *The Garamantes (Djalla) *Libya (Gaddafi) *Numidia (Massinissa) *The Vandals (Genseric) Western Europe Iberia (1 Civ) *Castile (Isabella) *The Iberians (Indibilis) *The Moors (Abd-ar-Rahman III) *Portugal (Afonso I) *Portugal (João II) *Spain (Carlos III) *Spain (Philip II) *The Visigoths (Leovigild) France/Benelux (1 Civ) *Belgium (Albert I) *Belgium (Leopold I) *Burgundy (Philip II) *Flanders (Robrecht III) *France (Clemenceau) *France (Louis XIV) *France (Napoleon III) *France (Robespierre) *Francia (Charlemagne) *The Gauls (Vercingetorix) *The Netherlands (William of Orange) *Normandy (William I) *Switerzland (Henri Dufour) British Isles (1 Civ) *Anglo-Saxons (Alfred I) *Britain (Charles II) *Britain (Oliver Cromwell) *England (Henry VIII) *Great Britain (George III) *Great Britain (Victoria) *The Iceni (Boudicca) *Ireland (Brian Boru) *Isle of Man (Orry) *Mercia (Offa) *North Ireland (Basil Brooke) *Northumbria (Oswiu) *The Picts (Oengus) (Link's broken) *Scotland (James VI) *Scotland (Robert I Bruce) *Wales (Owain Glyndwr) Eastern Europe Scandinavia (2 Civs 1 CS) *Denmark (Harald Bluetooth) *Denmark (Valdemar II) *Denmark-Norway (Christian IV) *Denmark-Norway (Struensee) *Faroe Islands (Tróndur í Gøtu) *Finland (Mannerheim) *The Geats (Beowulf) *Greenland (Erik the Red) *Kalmar Union (Margarethe I) *The Sámi (Eadni) *Sweden (Karl XII) *Sweden-Norway (Oscar II) *The Swedes (Eric VI) Central/Eastern Europe (1 Civ) *Austria-Hungary (Franz Joseph I) *Bavaria (Ludwig II) *Bohemia (Vaclav II) *The Germans (Arminius) *Germany (Bismark) *Germany (Konrad Adenauer) *Germany (Wilhelm II) *Great Moravia (Svatopluk) *Hungary (Matthias Corvinus) *Hungary (Stephen I) *Lithuania (Gediminas) *Poland (Jagiello) *Poland (John III Sobieski) *Poland (Pilsudksi) *Poland-Lithuania (Sigismund II) *Prussia (Frederick II) *Saxony (Frederick Augustus I) *Teutonic Order (Hermann von Salza) Italy (1 Civ) *The Etruscans (Tyrrhenus) *Genoa (Simone Boccanegra) *Italy (Mussolini) *Italy (Victor Emmanuel II) *Italy (Victor Emmanuel III) *The Lombards (Theodelinda) *Milan (Gian Galeazzo) *The Ostrogoths (Theoderic) *Papal States (Innocent III) *Papal States (Pius IX) *Rome (Constantine) *Rome (Julius Caesar) *Sicily (Roger II) *Tuscany (Lorenzo de Medici) *Two Sicilies (Ferdinand I) *Venice (Enrico Dandolo) Balkans (1 Civ) *Albania (Skandeberg) *Athens (Pericles) *Bosnia (Tvrtko I) *Bulgaria (Ferdinand I) *Bulgaria (Krum) *Croatia (Tomislav I) *The Dacians (Burebista) *Epirus (Pyrrhus) *Macedon (Alexander) *Romania (Carol I) *Serbia (Dusan) *Serbia (Peter I) *The Slavs (Niklot) *The Thracians (Sitalces) *Wallachia (Vlad III Dracula) Other Mods *Future Worlds *City-States Evolved *Community Patch *JFD's Rise to Power (Epithets and Sovereignty only) *Coastal Waters *Weighted City Names *Religious Settlers *Airbase Improvements *Flagship Promotion *Faster Aircraft Animations *Global Warming *Forts and Canals *Sea Bridges *Addtional Natural Wonders Category:Mk. III